


Obsession

by little_tales



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_tales/pseuds/little_tales
Summary: Sirius Black is totally, unquestionably straight. But the fact that he absolutely hates it when Jonathan Rosier pays attention to someone other than him is probably a little gay.Sucking Rosier's cock is probably more than a little gay.[Inspired by Black Pride by Alexhazza]





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Black Pride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186133) by [AlexHazza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHazza/pseuds/AlexHazza). 



> Fanfiction of fanfiction. Inspired by Chapter 15 of Black Pride:
> 
> [ _Sirius almost rolled his eyes. Jonny was such a smooth-talker. Did he have to look at Walburga from under his eyelashes as his mouth touched her knuckles? It was bloody disgusting. And his mother wasn't much better. Despite the fact that she utterly despised Rosier, her gaze lingered on his stupidly handsome face for a moment too long._
> 
> _Sirius scowled and cleared his throat._ ]
> 
> I'm not sure if this one-shot will make sense without reading Black Pride by Alexhazza first, but it should.

 

The blonde was stroking Jonny's biceps.

Sirius tried not to stare and not to scowl, but he wasn't entirely sure he succeeded. It was a good thing he was currently talking to Lucius Malfoy; that peacock enjoyed the sound of his voice too much to realize that Sirius was staring at Jonathan Rosier and the blonde on his arm instead of contributing to the conversation.

Her manicured hand touched Jonny's chest as she leaned in, practically drooling as she stared hungrily at Jonny's face.

Sirius almost scoffed. She was being ridiculous. Jonny wasn't that handsome.

All right, maybe it was a bit of a lie: Jonny was that handsome. Even Sirius, a completely straight man, caught himself staring sometimes. That didn't make him gay. Everyone looked. Being straight didn't equal being blind when it came to other blokes' attractiveness.

Prongs had been fit; Sirius would easily admit it. But James's attractiveness had been something he'd barely paid attention to. Sirius had loved Prongs for his unwavering loyalty to his friends, for his big heart and inherently good nature. Prongs had pushed all the right buttons in him and made Sirius want to be a better person.

Unlike Prongs, Jonathan Rosier pushed all the wrong buttons in him. If Prongs had made him a better person, Jonny made Sirius feel selfish, greedy, and possessive.

He'd been possessive of Prongs, too, to a degree, but with Jonny it was so much worse. Sirius felt like a right git for feeling this way about his very male friend, but he didn't know how to stop feeling this way.

It was... pretty damn weird, to be honest. He was being weird about Jonny; Sirius knew that.

Like, Sirius was self-aware enough to know that he liked having Jonny's attention on him to an unhealthy degree...and he didn't like sharing it.

Sirius tried not to scowl as the blonde leaned in, practically pushing her breasts against Jonny's chest. Bloody hell. They were in the middle of a ball. Did that bird have no shame? Sure, Jonny was one of the most eligible barchelors in the Wizarding Britain, but Sirius was one too and yet ladies didn't push their breasts into his face at society functions.

Though, judging by the way that blonde was stroking Jonny's biceps, she wasn't after being Lady Rosier but after being under Lord Rosier that night.

The thought didn't improve Sirius's mood at all.

Bloody hell, this was messed up. It wasn't as though he wanted Jonny that way--he was straight, dammit; he just... he just didn't like it when Jonny as much as stared at anyone other than him.

Okay, 'messed up' was probably an inadequate word for his problem, fucking hell.

As if feeling his gaze, Rosier looked away from the blonde on his arm and looked straight at Sirius, blue eyes zeroing in on him immediately.

And because Jonny always made him selfish, Sirius found himself tilting his head slightly. _Come here._

Normally, it always worked. Sirius wasn't proud of it, because he knew how much Jonny hated the involuntary pull he felt toward Sirius, but nevertheless, it always worked.

Except this time it didn't.

Jonny's jaw clenched. He glared at Sirius across the ballroom, running a hand through his dark hair in obvious frustration.

Right. He was right.

Sirius turned away, determined to be a good mate for once and stop cock-blocking Jonny. What the fuck was wrong with him, anyway? They were just mates. And they both were straight. Jonny could get laid if he wanted to. He should get laid if he wanted to. It was none of Sirius's business.

Sirius almost managed to convince himself of that, forcing himself to listen to Lucius's self-important monologue, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Sirius relaxed, recognizing the touch, and he didn't even need to hear Lucius's respectful, "Rosier," to know that it was Jonny.

"Malfoy, you wouldn't mind me borrowing Black for a moment, would you?" Jonny said, and without waiting for Lucius's affirmative response, all but dragged Sirius out of the crowded ballroom.

Sirius looked warily at Jonny's tightly clenched jaw as he was practically shoved into the nearest empty room. A flick of Jonny's wand, and the door was locked.

"Care to explain yourself?" Jon gritted out as he pinned Sirius with a withering look.

Sirius let out a weak laugh. "What's there to explain?"

"Don't play stupid," Jonny said, advancing on him. "You fucking cock-blocked me, Sirius. Again."

Sirius gave him his best confused look, his heart speeding up. "I don't know what you're talking about. I was minding my own business, mate."

A muscle started ticking in Rosier's jaw, his eyes narrowing. "You little shit," he said, pushing Sirius against the wall and leaning in. "I liked her." He pressed his nose against Sirius's cheek and inhaled shakily. "I wanted her." He pulled back and glared at Sirius, his hand wrapping around Sirius's throat, gently enough but in clear warning. "You did it on purpose. Drop the innocent act. I'm not Remus; I'm not going to buy it."

Sirius licked his dry lips. "I just...I couldn't bloody help it, okay? I don't like it when you..." He trailed off, his face uncomfortably warm.

"When I pay attention to someone other than you?" Rosier finished for him with a twist of his lips. "Merlin, you're still such a selfish brat. It isn't bloody enough for you that I magically imprinted on you like some kind of _animal_ , but now you don't even want me to get laid? I'm not your toy. I'm a healthy man, and I have needs." Something hard and mean appeared in Jonny's blue eyes. "Unless you're going to suck my prick yourself, don't you ever dare cock-block me again. Is that understood?"

A shiver ran up Sirius's spine, his mouth going dry.

Jonny cocked his head to the side slightly, his eyes boring into him. "Wait, do you _want_ to suck my prick?"

Sirius wanted to laugh it off--of course he didn't want to suck Jonny's cock--but the words got stuck in his throat, unable to leave.

Jonny's pupils dilated, his nostrils flaring. A muscle jumped in his cheek as he glared at Sirius. "Damn you," he said breathlessly, his thumb brushing against Sirius's bottom lip. He stared at Sirius's mouth with a look that seemed both hungry and disgusted. "What have you done to me? I'm not into men."

Sirius laughed weakly. "A mouth is a mouth, isn't it?"

Rosier's gaze darkened. He looked at Sirius for a long moment before saying hoarsely, "Get on your knees."

His heart thundering in his chest, Sirius tried to refuse, tried to laugh it off, but nothing came out. Slowly, one of his knees gave out, and then the other, until he was on his knees in front of Jonny.

Watching Sirius with the same half-hungry, half-disgusted look in his eyes, Jonny unbuttoned the buttons of his fly and pulled his half-hard cock out.

Sirius stared at it, kind of unable to believe it was really happening. Maybe it was some kind of elaborate, freaky dream. His best mate's cock couldn't possibly be pushing against his lips.

"Open your mouth," Rosier grated out, burying a large hand in Sirius's long hair. His cock was fully hard now. "Shit, why is this turning me on so much..."

As if in some kind of dream, Sirius opened his mouth, letting his best mate feed his cock to him.

It was so fucking big. Sirius didn't know how women did this ... The cock in his mouth was stretching his lips so wide that Sirius quickly became overwhelmed. He didn't know what to do. He'd never felt so damn helpless in his life, the thick length in his mouth making him feel dazed and overstimulated.

Jonny breathed out shakily. "Yeah, that's it...Suck it, Siri."

And Sirius did. He would like to say it was the worst sexual experience of his life, that he'd been kind of coerced into it, but it would be a lie. He liked it. He fucking liked sucking his best mate's cock and watch him fall apart. It gave him the same thrill and sense of power as when Jonny shoved his face against Sirius's throat to drink his scent in, just stronger. It was oddly addictive, the obscene, slick sounds of Jonny's cock moving in and out of his mouth, Jonny's low groans, Jonny's fingers clutching his hair to yank him onto his cock, harder, faster, until Sirius couldn't bloody breathe.

And then there were Jonny's eyes, blue, so damn blue and glazed with pleasure, as they watched Sirius take his cock. "Look at you, Siri--you look so good with your mouth full of my cock--your mouth--it's so fucking pretty--how can a man's mouth be so damn pretty--wanna stuff it full of my cock--make you choke on it--yeah--yes, like that--fuuuck." Jonny groaned, thrusting into Sirius's mouth a few more times before shuddering and spilling into his throat.

Sirius choked, but Rosier didn't let him go, holding his head in place and forcing him to swallow as his cock softened in Sirius's mouth.

Finally, after what felt like ages, Jonny stepped back and tucked himself back in.

He looked as if nothing had happened, the picture of a poised, handsome aristocrat in impeccable dress robes.

Sirius stared at him dazedly, blinking, his jaw and throat sore, and his lips kind of swollen. _Used_ , he thought and flushed.

Figuring that the best approach would be to act as though there was nothing weird about a blowjob between mates, Sirius got to his feet and smirked at Jonny. "You need to work on your stamina, mate. Ladies can't possibly be happy with that kind of performance."

Jonny raised a haughty eyebrow. "I've had no complaints," he said, sounding very normal, as if he wasn't the same man who'd just talked filth as he fucked Sirius's mouth. But his shoulders looked a lot more relaxed, and his magic radiated satisfaction.

Sirius wiped his mouth and grinned, trying to will any awkwardness away. "Whatever you say, mate."

"Let's go back," Jonny said. "It wasn't our turn to leave the ballroom. If your mother hasn't had any success with Abraxas Malfoy, I'll be the one to look for the horcrux next, then you. We can't arouse suspicion."

Sirius nodded, trying to behave like normal as he followed Jonny out of the room.

They were fine. Totally fine. Nothing had to change just because he'd let Jonny fuck his mouth once. It was a one-time-thing and it obviously meant nothing.

Nothing.

He was straight. They both were.


End file.
